


I'm Lucky I'm in Love With My Best Friend

by BoredAsFork



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I miss Penelope Park, Josie is a lesbian in this, Oops, Pining, This is gonna be too long im calling it now, i wrote this instead of doing homework, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredAsFork/pseuds/BoredAsFork
Summary: Josie Saltzman is in love with Penelope Park, her best friend. Will love prevail?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	1. The realization

Josie realizes she's in love with her best friend two days before the start of their junior year. It had happened when Penelope came home from visiting her parents in California, and suddenly she had muscles and a tan that made her eyes stand out even more. Josie had known she liked girls since the eighth grade, so that was nothing new. But when she saw Penelope for the first time after a summer apart, minus the long phone calls and never ending texts, she had an inexplicable urge to kiss her. _Well that's new _Josie thought. As soon as Penelope left her house, Josie buried her head in her pillow and sighed loudly.

"Whats wrong with you?" Lizzie asked from the desk chair on the opposite side of their shared room.

"I think I have feelings for Penelope, and I don't know what to do." Josie's muffled voice came from her pillow.

"I didn't understand a word you just said" Lizzie chuckled. Josie sat up tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

"I think I might be kind of in love with my best friend. And I have no clue what I'm supposed to do about that." Josie chokes out before being reduced to sobs. 

Lizzie gets up from her seat and tries to comfort her sister to no avail. "Hey, it's okay. Penelope would be a fool not to feel the same! You're funny and smart and a total bombshell. I'm sure if you told her-"

"No," Josie interrupts, "I can't do that. I can't lose her. I won't." Josie says, crying again. _If only she knew _Lizzie thought. Lizzie never really liked Penelope but there was one thing she could give her credit for, Penelope loved Josie.

* * *

Penelope realized she was in love with her best friend in the 8th grade. Josie had just come over after her first date with a boy. Penelope was happy for her best friend, she really was. She just thought that Josie deserved better than Landon Kirby, the schools resident dumb jock. Landon was actually a very sweet guy, though Penelope would never admit that. They sat on Penelope's couch watching a movie, Josie seemed on edge, nervous even. 

"Are you okay?" Penelope asked, turning off the television. Josie looked over at her, avoiding eye contact with the older girl. "Hey whatever's going on you know that you can tell me right?" Penelope hated seeing Josie upset, She wished she could take all of her pain away and give it to herself.

"Yeah, I know," I just don't know how to say what I'm feeling right now." Josie said, her voice shaking with every word.

"Is it about your date with Landon yesterday?" Penelope asked, anger growing in her for fear that he had done something to Josie. 

"Uh, sort of-" Josie started before getting interrupted.

"I swear if he hurt you i'll kick his teeth in," Penelope said completely serious.

"No no, he was great I guess, I just. I don't know. He was a gentleman, opened doors for me, payed for our meal. I just- at the end of the night he walked me to my door and he kissed me and I didn't feel anything. I should've felt something. I think there's something wrong with me." Josie said before she started to cry.

Penelope enveloped her in a hug, "Hey there's nothing wrong with you do you hear me?" Josie nodded, her head still buried in Penelope's chest. Every time they hugged like this Penelope felt fuzzy all over and _oh. Oh no,_ Penelope thought, _I can not have a crush on my best friend. _

"There's something else, I'm just not sure how to say it without you thinking that i'm weird and never wanting to talk to me again," Josie said, trying to compose herself.

"That's not gonna happen, I'm not gonna leave you no matter what you tell me. I love you ya know?" Penelope said, meaning those three little words more than ever.

"I love you too Penny, I just- I'm not completely sure but I think I might, I don't know." Josie took a long pause, "Never mind It's stupid, just please forget I said anything."

"Hey It's not stupid and if you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but I need to know that you know know that I'm here for you. Always." Penelope said, suddenly very concerned for her best friend. 

"I want to tell you but first I need you to promise me you won't be like weirded out or anything" Penelope nods, "I uh, I don't think I like boys...like that. And I'm scared of what my parents will think if I tell them but I think I..." she paused and looked up to see Penelope looking at her with an encouraging smile, she went on, "I think I like girls." she finished.

After a short pause, Penelope pulled her into a hug and responded, "That's totally okay Jojo, If you don't mind me asking, how'd you figure this out?" Penelope said as she brushed a piece of hair out of the brunettes face. 

Josie looked up at her best friend, relieved and now blushing, "Um do you know Hope Mikealson?" Josie said, smiling shyly. Penelope nodded, a curious smile splitting across her face. "I think I might have like a tiny crush on her. She's just so cool and she's so pretty and she's really sweet even though so much stuff has happened to her with her parents and everything, but nothing could ever happen between the two of us. Lizzie would kill me." Then a look of realization crossed her face. "Oh god how am I gonna tell Lizzie?" Josie said shrinking back into her best friends arms.

"You don't have to tell anyone until you're ready Jojo, and your secret is totally safe with me. It's gonna be okay." And sitting there, on her old ratty couch, a crying Josie Saltzman in her arms, she realized she was in love with with her best friend. _Well now what?_


	2. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just a filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just here to let yall know that i SUCK at writing angst so this story is gonna be pretty fluffy

"Look, all I'm saying is that it'll only be weird if you make it weird, Jo!" Josie huffs, Lizzie wouldn't stop trying to convince her to tell Penelope of her new found feelings. 

"No, it won't be weird at all because I'm not telling her. Ever. It's just a stupid crush, it'll go away eventually." Lizzie looked unconvinced but she dropped it for now, opting to wait until her sister was ready. Lizzie had known that Penelope had feelings for Josie since halfway through their freshman year.

Penelope was over for the Saltzman (and Park) weekly movie night. Something was different about the way Penelope was acting. She was almost shy, and the night was void of her usual snarky comments. And in it's place were longing stares and failed attempts to pay attention to the movie. And Lizzie being Lizzie, as soon as she could get Penelope alone she confronted her about it. 

"What's going on with you and my sister?" Lizzie asked accusingly.

"Um Lizzie I think you need to get your head checked, there's nothing going on." Penelope says dejectedly, almost disappointed.

"Don't pretend like you haven't been staring at her all night, and don't try to deny it either. We both know that if I asked you a basic question about that movie you would'nt know it." Lizzie says starting to get angrier, "Look if you're screwing my sister I kinda have a right to know. I don't wanna walk in on you guys doing the nas-"

"Lizzie I'm not having sex with Josie, she doesn't even like girls." _Yes she does, _Penelope thinks. But Lizzie doesn't know that yet.

"Okay then why were you staring at her all night like you're in love with her or something," Penelope looks up suddenly, hearing those last few words kinda shook her, and Lizzie noticed that, "Wait!No way! You're in love with her! Oh my gosh you're in love with your straight best friend. Way to be a stereotype." Lizzie chuckled and Penelope looked up with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Lizzie you can't tell her okay, she doesn't even know that I like girls. I know you and I don't really get along but please. I'm begging you. Don't tell her." Penelope pleads desperately. 

"Ugh, fine. You should tell her." Lizzie says, "She'd want to know."

"Yeah that's never gonna happen." Penelope says. Now that Lizzie knows, Penelope doesn't feel as alone in this. At least she has someone who understands and won't tell Josie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aye lmk in the comments if you want me to keep this going. Also y'all should give me some prompts for this story


End file.
